1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a fabricating method thereof, and more particularly to a smaller liquid crystal display device with a shorter process time, and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device controls the light transmittance of liquid crystal by use of an electric field, thereby displaying a picture. The liquid crystal display device, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, includes a thin film transistor array substrate 70 and a color filter array substrate 80 which are opposite to each other with a liquid crystal 50 in between.
The thin film transistor array substrate 70 includes: a gate line 2 and a data line 4 that cross each other on a lower substrate 1; a thin film transistor 30 formed where the gate line 2 crosses the data line 4; a pixel electrode 22 connected to the thin film transistor 30; and a lower alignment film spread thereover for aligning liquid crystal.
The color filter array substrate 80 includes: a black matrix 18 formed on an upper substrate 11 to prevent light leakage; a color filter 12 realizing color; a common electrode 14 that forms a vertical electric field with the pixel electrode 22; and an upper alignment film spread thereover for aligning liquid crystal.
A silver dot 10 is formed outside a sealant 16, as shown in FIG. 2, in order to apply a common voltage to the common electrode 14 of the color filter array substrate 80. The silver dot 10 is placed between the thin film transistor substrate 70 and the color filter substrate 80 95 a paste, and then the two substrates 70, 80 are bonded together by use of the sealant. The silver dot 10 spreads out to the adjacent area because of pressure applied to the substrates 1, 11 upon bonding them together. In order for the silver dot 10 to spread out to the adjacent area and not to be damaged by a scribing process, a relatively broad silver dot area is required inside a scribing line. Further, for a small liquid crystal display device, after forming a plurality of small panel areas on a mother substrate, a silver dot process is performed in all the panel areas, thus there is a problem in that the process is more complicated and requires more process time than a large liquid crystal display device.